


Knittin' Smitten

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, just softness in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: In which Local Man discovers the new hobby of ex-assassin roommate.





	Knittin' Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is done for the SamBucky bingo square: Knitting

The last thing anyone could expect from an ex-brainwashed assassin was that... he could knit. Or he knits.

Yeah, that’s right. That’s what Sam Wilson thinks, when he finds his roommate sitting quietly in the armchair, holding up two needles together.

Their animosity had been diminishing for months, and he learned to get used to it. When he knocks the door, he accidentally startles Bucky. He drops the things all together, turning to look at him.

Sam grimaces, not sure if he chose to walk in at the wrong moment. Or if he intruded at his alone time.

“Hey, Wilson,” Bucky murmurs, his voice slightly trembling. “Uh... is there something you want?”

“No. I just came by to check on you,” Sam answers, leaning on the doorway. “Say what you’re doin’ there?”

“I’m just. . . stitching. . .” Barnes fidgets with the yarn. “I thought of picking out new hobbies... so I picked out knitting. And I find it, weirdly. . . relaxing.”

“Are you trying to knit a sweater?”

He places a hand on the fabric. “This? I’m trying to knit a bean hat. I’m just practicing on how to knit clothes and accessories.”

“Do you need help?” Sam asks, going to him. “I’m willing to get yarns much more colorful, than the one you got.”

“I don’t think it’s that bland.” Barnes holds up the beige yarn. “Like I said, I’m just trying. Although I’m kinda curious on how you can make a pattern.”

“Patterns?” He almost feels amused at that fact. “Is it okay, if I see how skilled you are? I want you to show what you got.”

His roommate stays silent, not responding. He darted his focus on the ceiling to the windows and on to him.

His steel blue eyes gazes with a uncertain kind of intensity, which sends shivers down his spine. Usually, he’d get those tingles from fear. This one's from pure... anticipation.

Bucky sighs. “I guess so. Just take a seat.”

Sam went towards the armchair opposite him. He rests his hands on each side, trying to be as calm and not weird as possible.

For some reason, he can’t understand why he felt excited to watch him knit. And it wasn’t because he wanted him to be an epic fail or something. He moved past that childish pettiness. He just... wants to see how it relaxed him.

Bucky wrapps the plain yarn around his thumb and index finger, making a little infinity style. He holds the needle up, putting it through the dents of the yarn. He repeats the process for six minutes.

After that he gets the other one, and pushes it through the yarn on the first one. He did the same thing, except this time he did it with his left.

He slides his pinkie and index under the yarn, using the right stitch to go on the left. He pulls the right needle back, reaching to the stitch.

With mild fascination, Sam continues to watch him. He always thought that knitting was something easy to accomplish. Not something long and somewhat difficult.

Bucky rolls the needles, eventually creating an item out of the fabric. He stitches with patience and inexperience, the yarn turning into... a disjointed hat. One of the sides was not the same, with the length of the right being shorter.

He didn’t think that he would be that skilled.

Months ago, he would have laughed with scorn. Just looking at it, had him wince with pity.

“I know what you’re thinking, Wilson,” Bucky says, almost spooking him. “It’s not the best thing to see. At least I tried. I still have my chance to learn more.”

Sam smiles, chuckling. “You’re not feeling down about it?”

“No. I’ve had moments way worse than this one.” Bucky gives a small smile back. “So it’s alright. Before our other roommate returns, do you think we can go out for... shopping. For the yarn.”

“Not today, man.” Sam gets up from his seat. “I’ve gotta go buy groceries for next week. I’m available tomorrow. If that’s what you want. I’m sure you’ve got a lot of spare time.”

“Okay,” Bucky replies, keeping his items in the basket. “What do you think about the hat?”

Sam widens his eyes for a moment, before scratching his head. “I think you did fine. It could have been better, then again you’re still a newbie.”

Bucky lets out a relaxed laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He shakes his head and sighs.

“I’ll take a nap,” Bucky informs. When he stands up, he went past him and pats his back. “Thanks for being honest about my work. Or whatever it is. I appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing, dude.” Sam scoffs, trying not to reveal his bashfulness.

His roommate left the room without another word. Sam stares out at the window, feeling that whatever happened might have been an illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried hard to describe the knitting, and I feel like I failed at it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But whateves, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
